


Meetings in between battles

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: British Darjeeling, F/F, Texan Kay, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Katherine "Kay" Friedman and Elizabeth "Darjeeling" Keynes met and fell in love in between battles. A collection of drabbles about their developed relationship (I'll write this as either you guys give me prompts or I find ones that I feel I could develop with them, Will also contain random ideas for this pairing)





	Meetings in between battles

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU where the girls are from the nations their school's tanks come from. I'm practicing how to write accents in dialogues, please help me out with that if you can

The fighting throughout the day had been good, Kay had no question of that as they settled down for the night, but for a friendly training battle between Saint Gloriana and Saunders it had certainly gone into overtime. As Kay made her rounds, checking-in with the other tank teams for anything that might've come up, Alisa walked up to her with a wide grin on her face.

"So, when will you be off to see her?" Alisa asked Kay as she left a group of tanks stationed over a hill that was a perfect sniping position.

"Her, who?" Kay feigned innocence and Alisa made a face that read "So cute"

"Her Majesty, Commander Darjeeling" Alisa responded with a sing-song voice as Kay's face was lit up by a slight blush.

"I was on mah way, actually" Kay had told Alisa of her girlfriend when Kay found out Alisa fancied Pravda's Vice-Commander "Can I trust ya with 'em?"

Alisa smiled and nodded "Sure, but it's not like the Brits gonna try anything. Not without their Commander"

"True but ya' know, protocol and all that" Kay could be madly in love with her gorgeous, talented, incredibly-smart girlfriend but she wasn't of the sort that would neglect those under her charge.

"Everything's gonna be quiet so we can hear you make 'er squeal" Alisa joked, making her superior blush furiously, to what the Vice-Commander giggled as shushed her Commander away  with her hands "Go, on, make the Red Coats come"

"Seriously, it's nuthin' like that at all" Kay didn't know where Alisa got the idea that she was sneaking off to get laid in the middle of the woods, but she felt embarrased at the suggestion to say the least. Not like she wasn't willing to get handsy with Izzy but Kay preferred doing that sort of things in the comfort of a bedroom.

"What about the time we had to make that convoluted story to explain that hickey you were so desperate to hide you were using a scarf in mid-May?"

"That was one time, Ok? One time" Kay walked off to the accorded rendezvous point with the chuckles of her subordinate filling the air and her heart beating as fast as it possibly could. She hadn't seen Izzy in person since the summer tournament and this was going to be the last time in the rest of the year that they would meet in person, but that's a long distance relationship for you, and Kay was glad they were making the best of it with Skype calls and letters when they didn't had events that could bring them close.

Kay ventured of into the woods as someone enchanted by a siren's song and after a few minutes that had lasted an eternity due to the expectation and excitement, Kay found herself coming up behind her beloved girlfriend, who was drinking tea while being iluminated by a small fire as she snootly sat on top of a picnic mantle with a full tea set that included those weird, dry cookies that fell apart after one bite and lacked chocolate chips (a blasphemy in Kay's book but love makes you overlook that sort of stuff)

Kay couldn't help herself and clearing her throat first, started singing her favorite song in joy ["Say hey, good lookin', Whatcha got cookin'?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGDuWKPa1d4)

This utterly startled Darjeeling and she almost spilled her tea all over herself "Bloody 'ell, Kay! You scared me out of my wits!"

"Now, that ain't true, darlin' and we both know that" Kay's Texan accent came in stark contrast of Darjeeling's high-class English one "Ya' got in wits what mah daddy's got in guns"

"And he's a Whig" Darjeeling said a bit amused as she felt colour coming back to her face "If my wits met his armory, I'd fear for Black Forrest Peak. Even more so had he been a Tory"

"My daddy ain't no bull, missy" Kay joked as she approached her beloved Brit and sat down Indian style in front of her "My momma's an honest woman"

Izzy couldn't wait any longer and as soon as Kay had settled down in front of her, she placed the hand that wasn't holding her cup of tea behind Kay's neck and pushed the girl forward into a kiss that made both of them moan. They had been dreaming of each other's lips for so long that it felt like heaven to finally be able to kiss, and they gave it their all in that kiss as if their lives would end with it.

They were forced to part when they ran out of air, but panting and out of breath, Darjeeling kept showering Kay's lips with kisses that tasted of the nickname the British girl had earned in school.

"That tea is sweeter than stolen honey" Kay said between kisses, lovestruck and with hearts in her eyes as Izzy peppered her kisses, each and all a marvelous caress that made Kay's heart skip a beat "Do I get to tell you you look as pretty as a pie supper?"

"You yourself are incredibly fit, my gorgeous bird" Darjeeling whispered against Kay's lips before diving back in for another long kiss in which their tongues battled each other for dominance without really wanting to win, just the feeling of them right there and then felt mind-blowingly great. After another kiss that stretched the seconds to infinity and made them feel like the only one in the universe, Kay parted and hugged Izzy as hard as she could.

"Not that I don't like sucking face but I really wanted to have you between my arms" Kay confessed shyly like a schoolgirl with a crush (Which she technically was because she was in fact a schoolgirl and she did have a crush. That said crush was her girfriend was the icing on the cake)

"I just enjoy snogging you too much. I ever rarely get to do so" Darjeeling cheerfully and then set her tea cup aside and reached behind her bringing up a birthday present "You were supposed to see it as you arrived but I guess that I can't accurately predict where you'll be showing up"

"Oh, Izzy, ya' shouldn' have bothered!" Her birthday was months away and Darjeeling bringing it with her meant that at least her team knew about them, which felt so good for some reason

"Well considering someone sent me their knickers over the mail in a ziplock bag, I had to do something. By the way, Assam's traumatized by you"

"She snooped around your mail?" Kay was awestucked, Assam never struck her like the sort to do such a thing

"She brought me my mail and the only person that so far had sent me packages was my motha so she assumed it was tea and crumpets and instead found a very lovely piece of underwear that kept me warm in Christmas" Darjeeling wiggled her eyebrows and Kay could only laugh that full hearted laugh she had that was energetic as her.

"Glad you liked it, sweet thin'" Kay hurried to open her present and after tearing apart the wrappings, was utterly moved by what her girlfriend had gotten her: An RAF bomber jacket with all the WWII details and Kay's name on it.

"Sweetie, this must have costed you a pretty penny!" Kay couldn't believe it and she absolutely had to try it on. It was her size and felt just so good.

"You are aware my nickname's Darjeeling because my family owns this huge tea company, right?"

"I always thought it was because you drank enough of that stuff to keep one afloat" Kay said as she sipped up her jacket.

"That is merely coincidental, but I do see a tendency to like my women like my tea. Sweet and utterly irresistible" Izzy longingly watched her girlfriend, knowing that they couldn't have the closeness Darjeeling desperately needed; time was too short and they couldn't afford to be gone for too long without someone realizing and making a fuss that could get both of them in trouble.

"Hey now!" Kay said as she blushed under her girlfriend's hungry gaze "Ain't that peachy?"

_They spent the rest of their time together making out and Kay woke up the next day with her mouth tasting of tea_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your opinion!


End file.
